The present disclosure relates to artificial neural network performance improvements, and more specifically, to algorithm identification and replacement during artificial neural network operation.
Artificial neural networks may be used for medical purposes, such as detecting or suggesting features in a medical image. Artificial neural networks may be used for commercial purposes, such as processing natural language in a customer service area. Artificial neural networks may be used for leisure purposes, such as sorting and categorization of images that depict vacations and holidays. Artificial neural networks may provide solutions to computing problems that are difficult to solve with rule-based solutions.